All I Want Is You
by teardropsonmyguitar909
Summary: On his first day of grade 11 Adam meets Daniela Coyne; a girl with a few secrets. Their friendship soon blooms into something more. Will they be able to accept each other's hidden pasts?
1. Back to Degrassi

**Title: ****All I Want Is You**

**Summary: ****On his first day of grade 11, Adam meets Daniela Coyne; a girl with a few secrets. Their friendship soon blooms into something more. Will they be able to accept each other's hidden pasts? **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction for Degrass****i! It's about Adam, but they'll be appearances from Drew, Eli, Clare and other Degrassi characters. The story takes place in Adam's grade 11 year. Tell me what you think about it. The review button is at the bottom ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any characters from Degrassi, I only own Daniela. **

Chapter 1- Back at Degrassi (Adam POV)

_Beep! Beep! _I abruptly wake up when I hear my alarm clock loudly beeping on my bedside table. I shut the irritating noise off and groan from my sleepiness while getting out of bed. I want to fall back asleep, but I don't want to be late for my first day of school.

Last year was a rough year, so I'm hoping this year will be better. When I first came to Degrassi I tried to hide my secret. I was worried what people would think of me when they find out I'm an FTM transgender. I was embarrassed and ridiculed in front of the whole school and even got pushed through a glass door after people found out. Eventually the bullying stopped, but that doesn't mean everyone accepts me for who I am. I've slowly learned that I can't force my parents and my peers to understand my decision to be a boy. All I hope for this year is that my past as "Gracie" won't cause problems at school.

I hear the door to my room creak open. My brother Drew comes through the door, already dressed in his blue polo shirt and khaki dress pants. "Dude today's the first day of school!" Drew says, seemingly excited. "C'mon, get dressed. We can't be late today!"

"Ok, I'll be downstairs in ten minutes," I answer. I can't help but roll my eyes at his excitement. I wish I was as eager for school as he was, but I'm a little nervous to be a junior. So many bad things happened at school last year; I don't know how Drew can be so excited and happy. I suppose after all the drama he went through last year he's looking forward to a fresh drama-free year. Like that would happen.

After about 15 minutes I arrive in the kitchen. It took my longer than I thought to get dressed. I wanted to make sure my binder was on securely and my new red shirt fit right. It feels weird to be wearing the red polo shirt, last year I wore purple every year for being in grade 10. I'll adjust to it. Red's not a bad colour on me anyways.

Drew's ready for school with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He smiles at me as I walk into the kitchen. "Are you excited for the first day of school?" he asks me.

"I guess so," I mumble in reply. I grab a bagel off the counter while my mom walks into the kitchen. Once we all finish eating, we leave for school.

"Listen boys, if there's any problem at school this year-"

"Don't worry mom," I interrupt her. "This year will be different. Gracie won't cause any issues at school, and I'll stay away from trouble."

"And Vince is out of my life for good. All I want is to have a fun senior year with my friends and my girlfriend."

"I'm just looking out for both of you," she says. "It's hard not to worry with everything that went on last year." She sighs and pulls up to Degrassi.

Me and Drew jump out of the car and say bye to our mom. As soon as we get out Drew rushes to his friends. I see him approaching his girlfriend Katie, her best friend Marisol, and a few senior boys I don't know the names of. Katie cheerfully runs up to Drew and hugs him, while Marisol is shamelessly flirting with several of the boys.

I had a big crush on Katie last year. I tried to be friendly and flirtatious with her, but she rejected me. Marisol told me it was because of my body, but a week after she told me that Katie and Drew became a couple.

I got over my crush on Katie and we stayed at our "just friends" status when she and Drew started dating. I guess me and Drew have a similar taste in girls. Bianca, Fiona, and Katie; he's liked all the girls I've liked at Degrassi and dated two of them. Drew gave me a chance with Fiona but she had to go off to rehab to deal with her alcohol addiction. When she came back from rehab, she discovered that she's a lesbian. I'm not the luckiest with girls.

"Adam!" I look to my right to see Clare running towards me. She has a huge smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How was your summer?" she exclaims while giving me an awkward hug.

"Spent most of the summer playing x-box, but I still had a good summer. What about you?"

"My summer was a ton of fun, except for the bizarre change that my mom is marrying my ex-boyfriend's dad."

"Must be awkward," I reply.

"Yeah it's definitely awkward. The wedding is coming up pretty soon and after that we'll be living in the same house. I don't think I'll be able to stand it. Anyways… let's talk about you. What happened at the court case about Vince?"

"Thankfully we won the case. Vince was found guilty and got sentenced to prison."

"I'm glad he was. I still can't believe there wasn't better security at the dance; they let in a gang member with a gun come to our prom!"

"Degrassi's school dances always end in disaster," I state. I look to my right to see Eli walking down the block. I wave him over to me and he eagerly walks over to me and Clare.

"Hey guys. Ready for another crazy year at Degrassi?" Eli playfully asks with his infamous smirk.

"Of course I am. Relationship drama, boiler room incidents, school shootings, Degrassi is an adventure. Let's hope we make it out alive."

"Well Adam you did get shot at prom… maybe we won't make it out alive," he jokes. I grin at the irony, given that me and Clare were just speaking about that.

The first bell rings, signalling that we only have 5 minutes to arrive at our homeroom class.

"If we don't get to class soon we won't survive." Clare reminds us. We walk inside the school and head to our lockers, which are thankfully in the same direction. "What class do you have first period?" Clare questions the both of us. I pull out my schedule from my backpack. I check my first period class. Geography.

"Do you by any chance have geo first period?" I hand her my timetable to compare.

"No, but it looks like we have 2 classes together. We both have science next period and grade 12 english with Ms. Dawes after lunch." She hands back my schedule.

"Me too." Eli remarks. "I guess the three of us can be partners again."

We share a friendly smile before parting our separate ways. I can't help but be relieved that Clare and Eli are on speaking terms again. After their break-up they acted all tense around each other. Not much later Clare moved on and started dating the new guy Jake, while Eli was washing away his emotions with anxiety pills. When he got off his meds he became an emotional wreck. Eli even tried to sabotage Clare's relationship. Eventually he apologized and they rekindled their friendship.

Right before the second bell rings I enter my geography classroom. Most of the seats are already taken.

"Adam!" someone shouts. I look to the far end of the room to see Dave waving me over to the seat beside him. I fist-pump him and sit down next to him. The teacher silences the class and introduces herself. She starts talking about classroom rules and school polices like every first day of school. While she's lecturing us about skipping classes I look around to see who else I know in this class. I see a few familiar faces. Wesley is sitting in the first row of desks beside some red-head chick, KC and Jenna are sitting on opposite sides of the room, and Alli is seated beside Jenna.

I glance to my right to see who's sitting on the other side of me. I see a girl I don't recognize from last year. She has long blonde hair that drapes across her shoulders and is wearing a cute cardigan on top of her uniform shirt. She looks perfect from her flawless curls to her luscious pink lips. I wonder if this is her first year at Degrassi. Maybe I could show her around.

"_Who are you kidding Adam. She'd never want to talk to a freak like you," _I think to myself. I sigh, realizing the truth in that statement.

**I know this was a slow chapter, but it's only the beginning of the story! More things will happen in the next chapter. ****Adam and Daniela will interact and we'll find out about her character. I will try to update asap if people like the story. Please review! I welcome suggestions and advice. Tell me if anyone seems ooc. **


	2. New Friends

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and everyone that gave this story a chance. ****It truly means a lot to me! Anyways, in this chapter you'll learn a lot more about Daniela. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- New Friends (Daniela's POV)

As I walk into Degrassi, I examine the interior of my new school. The beige walls are covered with many colorful posters and the halls are crowded with students of different ages. Everyone is merrily re-uniting with their friends. I wish I had I group of friends I could run up to and greet. I don't know anyone here except my sister.

"Don't worry Dani, you'll make friends in no time. Everyone will love you. Plus, you're wearing the cutest cardigan, which brings life to these drab outfits," my sister Fiona says.

Fiona is my fashion-obsessed older sister. She was supposed to graduate last year, but got held back a year due to a lack of credits. She and my brother Declan came to Degrassi 2 years ago, while I was sent to a boarding school in the U.S.. They both moved back to New York, but Fiona came back to Degrassi shortly after. She's told me some pretty shocking things about this school, but she still likes going here. I hope I like it here too.

"I'm not worried Fiona." She glamorously rolls her eyes at my stubbornness as we walk towards my new locker.

"I know changing schools is strange, but Degrassi is a great school. You'll adjust to it soon. Anyways, you have me here."

"Thanks Fi. I'm glad to have you in my life again. Boarding school sucked without you."

"I missed you too. I wish we could've been there for each other over the past year." She gives out a deep sigh and leans against the locker next to mine while I pick out my geography textbook from my bag.

While I was gone a lot happened to Fiona. She dealt with an abusive boyfriend, an alcohol addiction, and discovered she was a lesbian. She told me all of this over the phone while I was away at school. I felt so bad for her when she would be crying over the phone pouring her emotions out. She's always been dramatic, but she's had to deal with a lot of serious stuff too.

I finish organizing my locker and shut it closed. Class will be starting soon so I should start walking there.

"I better get to class. I'll see you later," I say.

"Have a good first day!" She smiles and walks down the hallway. I start walking too, because I have to idea where my classroom is and I should try to find it before I'm late.

After a few minutes of searching around, I finally reach my destination. About half of the students are here already. I pick an empty seat in the middle of the classroom.

To my right is a group of girls giggling over some cute guy in the room and at the front of the class a bunch of nerds are discussing some scientific theory. Everyone has people to talk to but me. I wish I didn't feel so awkward and out of place.

I wasn't the most popular person at my old school. There were a few friends I'd hang out with, but we weren't that close. I've always had trouble 'fitting in'. I'm hoping Degrassi will be different for me.

"Class, settle down," the teacher tells the noisy students. She gives us a big lecture on numerous school policies and talks about what we'll be learning this school year. It's quite a boring speech. After she's done speaking, we're assigned some homework and we leave for the next class.

The day goes by slowly, each subject as boring as the next. The only periods I'm looking forward to are art and english. I love to paint and write, they're the only way I can express myself. Luckily I have english after lunch.

While I'm walking down the hall thinking to myself, I smack into a boy head-first and we both fall over.

"Ow," the boy says as he hits the ground. He rubs his arm where he fell.

"Sorry!" I exclaim, "I should've watched where I was going." I blush in embarrassment. Why must I be so clumsy?

"It's alright, I should've been more careful too." He stands up and picks up my schoolbooks for me.

"Thanks," I say as I take my stuff. I awkwardly stand there not knowing if I should say more. Thankfully he breaks the silence.

"I haven't seen you at school before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I recently moved here from New York. I'm living with my sister, she's a senior here."

"Cool," he responds. "I'm Adam by the way," he adds with a smile.

"I'm Daniela but I prefer to be called Dani."

"Well Dani, since you're new here you can come with me to lunch. My friends won't mind. Unless you have other plans…"

"I'd love too," I say enthusiastically. I'm so relieved to have someone to sit with at lunch. Maybe school won't be so bad after all.

"I'll see you then."

Once it's lunchtime I grab my lunch bag from my locker and head towards the cafeteria. I look around for Adam. There are many tables so it takes a minute of awkwardly looking around the room before I see him.

He's talking to a blonde curly haired girl I recognize from one of my classes. Beside her is some senior boy who's staring at her admiringly. I walk up to their table hoping Adam will introduce me to them.

"Hey Dani!" Adam says. "This is Eli and Clare, and guys this is Dani."

"Nice to meet you," Clare formally greets. "Are you new here?"

"I just moved here a few weeks ago," I say once I sit down beside Adam.

"Degrassi is a pretty bizarre school," Eli warns me, "but as long as you stick with the right people you'll be ok. Just to caution you, we're not the right people," he teases.

"Eli!" Clare cries.

"I'm just kidding Clare. I'm happy to welcome the new girl."

The three of them make me feel glad to be at Degrassi, and for the first time I think I might have some actual friends. They're pretty cool. We continue talking about our first day of school while eating our lunches. Clare and Eli constantly flirt the whole period and I get to know Adam a bit more.

I learn many things about him in a short amount of time; his favourite bands, his favourite subject, and his family. He seems like an open, friendly guy but I can't help but think he has something to hide…

**I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to update today. Plus, I want to get back to Adam's POV which will be in the next chapter. It'll be posted sometime next week. If I don't get any reviews I'll probably trash the story but I'm hoping that won't happen. So… click the review button! Pretty please! :P**


End file.
